A Lady's Pleasure
by PinkyPengu
Summary: DISCONTINUE!
_**"Kau ingin aku menjadi... Kekasihmu?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Untuk sepanjang musim ini" ujarnya. "Pikirkanlah, My Deer. Apa gunanya satu malam? Satu kali selingan? Jika kay memikirkannya, itu tidaklah cukup, tidak peduli betapa pun memuaskannya. Tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang ingin berada pada posisi ini, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu"_

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau gila."_

 _._

 _._

 _Saat merasakan tanda tanda awal kemenangannya, Sehun mengendurkan pegangan. Luhan belum menamparnya. "Tinggalah."_

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan menundukkan pandangan matanya dan mengigit bibirnya, kebiasaan yang menurut Sehun sangat menggoda. Sehun mengingatkan dirinya sendiribahwa ia membutuhkan Luhan sebagai alat balas dendamnya, tidak lebih dari itu._

 _._

 _._

 _"ini terlalu mendadak," bisik Luhan , melihat dengan gugup ke dalam mata Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tidak terlalu mendadak Luhan." Sehun menarik Luhan ke dadanya. "Akhu rasa, kau sudah menunggu saangat lama, untuk bisa merasakan gairah, untuk mengalami keintiman yang sebenarnya. Ikut denganku menjalani petualangan ini, My Deer."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **OwyeahEonnie present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sehun x Luhan Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remake Story from Renee Bernard Novel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"A Lady's Pleasure"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Main Cast :**_

 _Luhan_

 _Sehun_

 _Kai_

 _Xiumin_

 _ **Other Cast :**_

 _Other EXO Member_

 _SM Ent artist_

 _ **GENDERSWITCH for all 'uke' Character**_

 _ **WARNING! :**_

 _ **Rate M, NC, This is a REMAKE STORY. Story sepenuhnya milik Renee Bernard. BUKAN MILIK SAYA! MUNGKIN AKAN ADA BEBERAPA ADEGAN YANG DIRUBAH-DITAMBAH-ATAU BAHKAN DIHILANGKAN. Kemungkinan punya ending yang berbera dari cerita aslinya.**_

 _ **Sorry for Typo(s), OOC dan kawan kawannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, My lovely dovey Readers**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **K**_ _au tidak ada gunanya-baik sebagai janda berwajah pucat ataupun perawan yang lemah!_

Ia mengingat kata-kata pedas itu dengan sangat jelas. Tidak lama setelah ia bertemu dengan pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan membuatnya bertanya tanya apakah penantiannya selama bertahun tahun telah berakhir, bahwa oria yang sama, Kim Kai,sang Earl of Westleigh, menyampaikan kata kata itu pada teman dekatnya. Tanpa menyadari badai besar yang ditimbulkan Kai pada sosok gemetar di balik pilar, pria itu tergelak saat menanggapi jawaban yemannya dan mereka pergi dari sana.

Tidak diragukan lagi, kata kata itu telah mengubah perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Playboy paling berbahaya dikota ini. Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Luhan kepada dirinya sendiiri dengan berpegang pada pengalaman bertahun tahun.

Luhan si rusa kecil. Itu adalah julukan yang diberikan ayahnya dan bertahan selama masa remajanya. Bahkan, juga selama pernikahannya yang menyedihkan dan bagaikan mimpi buruk dengan seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua dan tidak memperdulikannya. Suaminya sering memanggilnya dengan nama julukan itu, menggunakannya setiapkali pria itu ingin menyingkirkan istrinya yang pendiam dan lebih memfokuskan diri kepada masalah yang lebih penting dan mendesak; masalah yang termasuk urusan bisnis,surat-menyurat yang tiada akhir, dan berselingkuh dengan pelayan.

Namun, si rusa kecil itu sudah terlepas dari cengkraman suaminya. Dan, malam ini, Luhan bertekad merasakan kenikmatan terlarang yang hanya bisa duumpikan oleh janda berwaha pucat dan perawan yang lemah—gairah dan balas dendam. Kim Kai akan menjadi miliknya, dan ia akaan menunjukan kepada pria itu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seekor rusa kecil, lalu ia akan meninggalkan pria itu dalam keadaan mendamba dan dikuasai kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan—kepuasan yang hanya bisa dipenuhi olehnya. Ia akan membuat playboy paling berbahaya bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dan setelah itu.. ia akan pergi.

Pesta topeng Lord Kris Wu adalah pesta paling menghebohkan dan vulgar dikota ini, tidak ada anggota masyarakat kelas atas yang pernah mengaku menghadirinya. Meskipun begitu, setiap orang yang mendapatkan undangan tidak akan pernah bermimpi melewatkannya. Itu adalah undangan yang paling dinantikan sepanjang musim.

Luhan menyerahkan amplop bertepian emas, yang diikat dengan pita merah, dengan tangannya yang mantap. Baginya, persiapan selama berminggu-minggu akan mencapai titik puncaknya malam ini. Setelah barhari-hari belajar dengan hati hati, dan malam dikuasai kebutuhan yang tak terpuaskan, akhirnya rusa kecil yang lemah berubah. Malam ini, ia akan menjadi Rusa betina yang licik.

"Apakah 'Merlin' sudah datang?" tanyanya.

"Iya, My Lady," jawab kepala pelayan.

"Bisakah kau meminta anak buahmu untuk menemukannya dan mengatakan his _Familiar*_ ada disini?" Luhan mengabaikan perutnya yang terasa diremas akibat permintaan yang berani itu.

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk. "Apapun yang Anda inginkan, My Lady."

Luhan tersenyum. Oh ya, Lady ini ingin mengajarkan kepada si penyihir playboy itu teknik sihir yang baru.

Dalam balutan gaun sutera hitam berlapis beludru merah, Luhan memasuki ruangan yang ramai itu. Di tengah tengah kostum beraneka warna dan kilau perhiasan yang menyilaukan mata, Luhan tahu penampilannya cukup mencolok. Kostumnya jauh dari batas kesopanan, janda yang seperti rumput liar telah berubah menjadi wanita sensual yang mengundang. Topeng hitamnya cukup sederhana, tetapi tali hitamnya yang menahan topeng tersebut sengaja dibuat panjang, menggantung di tulang lehernya, dan memberi aksen pada bahu telanjangnya seta belahan dadanya. Lekuk tubuhnya dipamerkan secara terang terangan, dalam balutan gaun sutera hitam dan beledu merah, menarik semua mata untuk menatap perpaduan warna yang memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang ramping melalui belahan panjang di bagian bawah gaunnya.

Bahkan ia mewarnai rambut cokelat gelapnya menjadi hitam pekat untuk menyesuaikan dengan kostumnya.

Nasiah dari Madam Xiumin deBroucier menggema di dalam pikirannya: _Kau harus merasa seksi dan menggairahkan. Semua itu akan terpancar dari dirimu yang panas, aroma seorang wanita yang siap, bisa ditaklukkan dan bersedia. Kau harus merasakan kekuatan ini, lalu pikat dia agar menghampirimu._

Luhan memutari ruangan, menghindari percakapan, dan mengabaikan perhatian yang diberikan oleh beberapa tamu pria yang lebih berani. Dengan setiap langkahnya, ia merasa aliran listrik mulai berkumpul di pangkal pahanya dan di sepanjang tulang sumsumnya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan berlalu, kepercayaan dirinya mulai goyah. Ia mengamati situasi Mansion ini dan mempertimbangkan dimana aksinya akan dijalankan, tapi.. bagaimana juka informasi yang didapatkan tentang kostum yang dikenakan pria itu (Kim Kai) ternyata salah? Bagaimana jika pria itu tidak datang kesini? Bagaimana jika-

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati hati." Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah belakanynya, begitu maskulin dan dalam, mampu mengirimkan getaran nikmat keseluruh kulitnya. "Aku pikir _Familiar_ harus selalu dengan masternya."

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadapi Kim Kai. "Ah, tapi aku sekarang berada di dekat masterku, iya kan?" Pria itu lebih tinggi dan kekar dari yang diingatnya, tapi rasa takut bisa memengaruhi persepsi seseorang, dan bahkan sebagai seekor rusa licik, a tahu permainan ini mungkin tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencan. Pria itu mengenakan topeng, dengan rambut disisir kebelakang, mantel sutera berwarna perak, dihiasi sulaman simbol sihir kuno. Pria itu adalah merlin yang luar biasa tampan dan Luhan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya, menilai dari kepala hingga kaki, seolah Kim Kai sudah menjadi miliknya.

Akhirnya, matanya melihat panas dimata pria itu melalui halangan topeng dan kostum, dan ia merasakan tanda kemenangan pertama. Milikku.

Sehun mengamati wanita itu, terkejut oleh tantangan terbuka di mata wanita itu. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini, yang menyodorkan diri padanya, anugrah dari tuhan yang tidak ia ingat pernah dimintanya? "Kau tidak berada cukup dekat untuk mencegahku mengeluh. My Familiar," balasnya dengan suara lembut, berusaha mengingat bahwa, tidak peduli siapa wanita itu, tetapi ia tetap harus menerapkan kesopanan.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekat, wajahnya dimiringkan sedikit untuk menatap Sehun, dan Sehun merasa napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Wanita itu seperti macan yang mengagumkan, dan tangannya gatal untuk tidak membelai setiap lekuk tubuh wanita itu.

"Tidak? Kalau begitu, Penyihir, kita lihat seberapa dekat seorang wanita harus mendatangimu agar kau tidak.. mengeluh." Dengan satu langkah mantap, wanita itu melewatinya, lalu menoleh dari atas bahu. Saat wanita itu berjalan menuju koridor, jauh dari keriuhan pesta, ia menantangnya untuk mengikuti.

Sehun mengikuti tanpa ragu, mengenyahkan semua pikiran rasional untuk berhati-hati dan waspad. Rumor tentang hadirnya wanita murahan dan pelacur di pesta Lord Kris Wu tampaknya memang benar. Ia mengamati goyangan pinggul wanita itu yang seolah menghipnotisnya, saat 'rusa lucik' itu membawanya menyusuri lorong gelap. Ia pikir wanita itu aka membawanya ke salah satu kamar, tetapi wanita itu justru mengulurkan tangan dan menariknya menuju ke sebuah bilik kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik tirai tebal. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa mereka dan membuat bilik itu tampak remang remang sehingga ia mengetahiui bahwa tempat rahasia ini memiliki kursi di depan jendela. Kursi yang cukup dan lebar untuk mengakomodasi percumbuan mereka.

Sehun menarik tirai dan berbalik, menilai wanita dalam balutan gaun sutera dan beledu ini, kulit wanita itu seperti whipcream yang mengundangnya untuk menjilat dan dagu wanita itu terangkat dengan angkuh. Instingnya berbisik bahwa wanita itu bukanlah wanita murah, bukan pula pelacur. Di bawah cahaya bulan, ia menangkap detail 'perayu'nya, saat wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha mencegah tangannya gemetar, yang menandakan bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Mata wanita itu menangkap arah tatapannya, dan wanita itu mulai menyembunyikan tangan dibalik gaunnya. Namun, Sehun tidak memedulikannya karena ia berniat untuk menyingkap misteri dibalik topeng wanita itu.

Tangan wanita itu terlihat lembut—jari jari wanita itu panjang dan lentik, kukunya dibentuk dengan rapi. Tangan itu menyiratkan keinginan sang Lady untuk melarikan diri, menandakan kegugupan yang sangat besar. Tidak, ini bukan pelacur berpengalaman, atau bahkan, menurut dugaannya, bukan pula seorang wanita liar yang hendak mencari kesenangan dan kepuasan ditempat tidur. Wanita itu berbeda. Namun apa tepatnya Sehun masih belum mengetahuinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa memuaskanmu, Master?" desah Luhan, menarik perhatian pria itu dari tangannya. Ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi pria itu di ruangan sempit dan dingin yang bertirai beledu, yang akan mereka berdua tempati selama permainan ini berlangsung.

"Apakah aku boleh mengatakan padamu bagaimana caranya?"

"Iya."

"Dan, menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya?" Sehun menatap wanita itu lekat.

Luhan menelan ludah, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat tatapan Lelaki itu menatap langsung mata Rusanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continue? Or END?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **And from Author**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini ff hasil ngeremake novel terjemahan paling bejad yang pernah aku baca.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan tolong tinggalkan tanda kedatangan anda dengan meReview :').**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk anda para HHS diluar sana. Dan untuk Selenia Oh yang udah saya janjin mau bikin FF hunhan. Ini ffnya ya seleniakuu :* semoga sukaa. Kalau engga maaf ya :(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaaa!  
.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Salam bulu jagung!**_

 _ **OwyeahEonnie**_


End file.
